Toadette's Sweet Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette was celebrating her birthday, when she learns that Mushroom Gorge is in trouble! At first, Toadette rather stays home to eat her precious cake, but drastic times comes drastic measures...
1. The Beginning

**Toadette's Sweet Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yet another fanfic. But hey, I like platformers, can you blame me for the platforming fanfics? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Toadette was giggling with joy as she bounced up and down excitedly. It was her birthday today, and nothing seemed to have gone wrong. The sky was clear blue, the clouds were nice, round, and puffy, and the grass was greener than usual, the wind blowing a nice cool breeze as the warm weather made the birthday party more enjoyable. Toadette had loads and loads of presents for her, and she had a lot of sweets, to top it off was a huge, pink strawberry cake that was specifically made for Toadette.<p>

Toadette opened her eyes as she clapped her hands together. "Oh man, I've been looking forward to this for a long time! Time for some c-"

A light brown colored wooden boy bumped into Toadette, knocking her on the grass. Toadette groaned as she rubbed her butt, getting back up as the wooden boy shook, a look of fright on his face.

"Help, help, oh we need help!" He stuttered as he shook his rectangular head, trembling, "Ooooh, this is bad, bad, bad!"

Toadette folded her arms, tilting her head to the right. "What's up, Mr. Wood?" She asked as she blinked several times.

The wooden boy shook his hands as he pleaded to Toadette, "Oh, we need help! Our peaceful home in the Mushroom Gorge has been invaded by mechanical creatures! It's very bad! They're turning us into objects!"

Toadette eyed the wooden boy oddly. "Aren't you an object, technically...?"

The wooden boy stared back at Toadette. "Well... errr... uhhh... good point..."

Awkward silence. Toadette's stomach growled, prompting Toadette to giggle in embarrassment as she held her stomach with both of her hands.

"Well, I'd love to help you and your ploy, but I'm pretty hungry," Toadette replied as she waved to the wooden boy, "I'm gonna have some birthday cake now. Bye bye!"

The wooden boy was in shock. He then threw a brief tantrum as he grabbed Toadette and held her above him, running towards the eastern direction, down the grassy hill. Toadette screamed in protest as she tried to break free, being robbed the dignity of celebrating her own birthday.


	2. Mushroom Gorge

Toadette yelped as the young wooden boy continued pulling her, leading her to the wide open plains of Mushroom Gorge. "Here we are, miss! Mushroom Gorge!"

Toadette pulled her right arm back, rubbing it as she looked around, seeing lots and lots of mushrooms standing in the open spots of the Gorge. There were several coniferous trees nearby, as well as plenty of bushes. Noticeably, the mushrooms were colored red and green, and the red ones were bouncy. Toadette clasped her hands together as the wooden boy flailed his arms about, jumping in front of Toadette.

"You see, I told you about the mechanical creatures, and there they are!" He shouted as he pointed at the mechanical, blue colored mushrooms that were chasing the wood folk.

Toadette gasped, then she turned to the wooden boy and nodded. "You can count on me, Mr. Woody!"

"...Mr. Woody?" The wooden boy replied in confusion as he watched Toadette dash towards the mechanical mushrooms.

Toadette yelled out her high pitched war cry as she kicked the mechanical mushrooms, causing them to break into pieces, as they were the size of Toadette's feet. Toadette chase three of the mechanical mushrooms into the gorge, watching them fall into the seemingly deep white pit as the wooden folk started cheering, feeling safer. Toadette then paused as she glanced up at the clear blue sky, gasping as she saw mechanical, blue and yellow striped wasps flying towards the Mushroom Gorge, dropping low as they started stinging the wooden folk. Toadette got smashed in the face by one lone mechanical wasp, yelping in pain as the stinger went into her chest.

"Ouch! That smarts!" Toadette generically shouted as she punched the wasp off, panting heavily as she felt the pain, before looking up to seeing the wasps cooperating with the mushrooms.

Toadette then gathered all her might and attacked as many as she could, feeling sweat pour down as she was getting exhausted. After beating fifty of them, Toadette quickly jumped onto one of the bouncy mushrooms, grabbing a lone mechanical wasp and holding onto the bottom of it as she looked around, landing on several mushrooms that were cornering a family of four wooden folk. The wooden boy was amazed as Toadette managed to break apart the mechanical foes, much to the relief of the wooden folk.

"She... she actually did it!" One of the female wooden folk exclaimed as she jumped with joy.

Another female wooden person clapped her hands with excitement. "Oh, that boy sure knew where to find some help!"

The wooden boy smiled as Toadette approached him, panting as she placed her hands on her tiny knees, barely visible to anyone. "Great going, mushroom girl! You sure showed those mechanical creatures!"

Toadette glanced up at the wooden boy, simply replying as she panted, "My name's Toadette, for the record."


	3. Meeting King Auro

Toadette was being thanked by the wooden people as the clear blue sky suddenly got darker, more clouds appearing. Toadette looked up, and gasped as she raised her hands by her face, seeing several white colored birds lunging towards her. Toadette dashed as she jumped up, dodging the birds as she ran into a brick wall, landing on her back. She groaned as she shook her head, gasping as she got back up, the birds all surrounding her as she began trembling. A slightly larger version of the birds, colored black instead of white, appeared, screeching loudly as Toadette gulped.

"Jinkies! You birds are scary!" Toadette exclaimed as she raised her hands by her face again, "Just what are you, anyway?"

The black bird approached Toadette, a cruel look in its evil red eyes. "We are the Auroros, the notorious birds of the west! I am their great leader, King Auro!"

Toadette stopped trembling as she eyed the leader oddly, her hands on her hips. "Pardon?"

The black bird leader, now identified as King Auro, chuckled as he briefly covered his face with his left wing. "Heh heh heh. Typical a young moron such as yourself never heard of our great kind." He turned to his fellow white colored Auroros, ten of them behind him. "You see, we have control over this area. In fact, we have the entire western half of this planet under our great rule!"

Toadette blinked several times. "So... you're responsible for those mechanical mushrooms and wasps?"

King Auro cracked his head. "Eh? We are a majestic race. We don't identify with inferior species." He flapped his birds more and more as he responded, "Our ancestors were amongst the greatest of the birds, and we have bred to specifically be the highest caliber of our race!"

Toadette folded her arms as she tilted her head to the right. "I haven't really heard of your species lately. Are you secretive, or something?"

King Auro scoffed as he shook his head. "But of course! We strike when no one expects us! And now that we already engaged in battle, it's time to settle this matter quick and rash!" He pointed at Toadette as he exclaimed, "You better run, because we don't show mercy for anybody!"

Toadette let out a loud fart as her eyes widened. "Welp, I'm boned."


	4. Running From The Auroros

Toadette gulped as she began shaking with fright, the Auroros squawking loudly as they all zoomed towards Toadette. Toadette yelped as she ran as fast as she could, trying her best to dodge the birds as she headed towards the eastern direction. She jumped on the bouncy red mushrooms, glancing behind her as she didn't stop, landing back on the ground as she continued running.

"Stop here! Don't let her get far from us!" King Auro exclaimed as she fired several of his dart feathers at Toadette.

Toadette felt the feathers barely scratched her, but she took no chance as she hid behind one of the coniferous trees nearby. She panted as she placed her right hand on her heart, letting out a sigh as the tree suddenly fell over, having been cut down by the sharp feathers from King Auro. Toadette yelped as she was forced to keep running, running onto the smooth grass as she jumped on more bouncy red mushrooms, eventually bouncing onto a floating yellow lollipop. Toadette didn't question the logic as she kept running, still hearing the screeches and flapping of the wings from King Auro and his flock of Auroros.

"This isn't what I had in mind for my birthday!" Toadette exclaimed to herself in annoyance.


	5. Lollipop Skyway

Toadette continued heading eastward as she walked down the end of the yellow lollipop, spotting more floating, different colored lollipops in front of her. Toadette titled her head to the right as she was somewhat confused.

"Floating lollipops... completely yellow sky..." Toadette muttered under her breath as she shrugged, shaking her head. "It's wacky. But hey, I've seen more wackiness in my daily life!"

Toadette jumped onto the floating red lollipop that was in front of her, heading downwards as she noticed several lollipops standing up like tall trees. She turned around the right bend, heading westward as she continued jumping down lollipop to lollipop, until she came upon a dead end, which were several smaller lollipops blocking her. She placed her hands on her hips as she frowned. "Well, this sucks."

Some giggling was heard from the northern lollipops. Toadette turned around, walking around the bend as she spotted three yellow-orange colored Jibberjays, who were giggling at Toadette's plight.

"The mushroom girl's stuck!" The first Jibberjay exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

The second Jibberjay, which was fatter than the first, clapped his wings together. "It's too bad she doesn't have wings!"

The third Jibberjay, which was smaller than either of the two male ones, was flapping her wings excitedly. "Yeah! If she had wings, she could glide! Glide!"

Toadette placed her right hand on her face, curious about the three bird-like creatures. "Tell me, are you around from these parts?"

The first Jibberjay, the supposed leader, stood up. "Indeed! We are a trio of Jibberjays! We're birds who love the sweet life and love to glide!"

"Glide! We glide!" The female Jibberjay excitedly exclaimed.

Toadette chuckled nervously as she sweatdropped. "Ehh... heh. Can you tell me where the exit is?"

The fat Jibberjay jumped up and down as he pipped up, remarking in a deep pitch tone, "Yeah! It's towards the Mushroom Gorge! Huh huh!"

Toadette groaned as she folded her arms in disappointment. "I meant the other exit."

The Jibberjays looked at each other, then they laughed heartily as they pointed at Toadette.

"I'm afraid you're at a loss, girlie," The leader of the Jibberjays remarked as he shook his right wing, "We don't know of another exit!"

Toadette narrowed her eyes as she sighed, dropping her arms by her sides. "Nevermind! I'll go find the exit myself." She left the trio of Jibberjays as she jumped on the floating lollipops, heading back the way she came as she looked for an alternative path.


	6. NCS The Blue Colored Auroro

Toadette headed upward on the lollipops, jumping from one to the next as she noticed towers of extremely colorful lollipops surrounding her. Toadette tripped, landing face first on the red lollipop she was walking on, shaking her head as she groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oy... I gotta be careful when I'm walking," Toadette admitted as she got back up, dusting off her pink dress. "Otherwise, I could kill myself without me knowing it... WHOA!"

Toadette screamed as she fell off the lollipop, holding onto it as tight as she could. Toadette moved her feet inside her little brown shoes, not being able to hold on as she fell. Toadette screamed, covering her eyes with her hands as she went falling for what seemed like hours. Anyway, she was falling, nothing below but... uh... nothing. Suddenly, a blue colored Auroro snatched up Toadette, holding her with its claws. Toadette looked up, to see the skinny legs of the bird.

"I was saved from my impending death... what a breather!" Toadette exclaimed as she sighed, wiping her forehead. "This is nuts... I just wanna go home and eat my birthday cake..."

The Auroro rolled its eyes as it scoffed, remarking in a british, elderly male tone, "Oh please. Don't start with the whining, I'm already used to it."

"You can talk!" Toadette exclaimed in shock as she dropped her arms, surprised.

The Auroro nodded his head. "Indeed, you odd young girl. I go by NCS."

Toadette folded her arms, an odd expression on her face. "NCS... that sounds so familiar. What does it stand for?"

NCS chuckled. "Navigating Coordinated Secret. No one knows when I'm around, because I'm so good at being stealthy."

Toadette rubbed her right arm. "But why are you colored blue? It's just so odd to see a different colored Auroro..."

NCS shook his head as he replied, "I should have you know that I'm not related in anyway to those hooligans. I am my own Auroro."

Toadette smiled, sighing of relief. "Well, that's good to know... do yo think you could take me back to Mushroom Gorge?"

NCS lowered his eyes as he glanced down at Toadette. "I'm afraid not. If those Auroros find me, I'll be reduced to nothing but feathers. I'll be glad to take you to an alternate path."

Toadette nodded her head quickly. "Yes please! Anything to get away from those clowns!"

NCS stretched out his bluish wings, which were marked with yellow stripes, as he headed southeastward, heading over the towers of colorful lollipops. "All right, missy. Hold on, I'll take you through the Cookie Canyon."

Toadette gasped. "Cookie Canyon? Sounds great!" She then snapped her fingers, pointing up at NCS, "By the way, I'm Toadette."

NCS chuckled as he glanced back down at Toadette. "Charmed."


	7. Welcome To The Cookie Canyon

Toadette was hanging onto the legs of NCS, who she had quickly befriended. The blue colored Auroro landed by the edge of the chocolate filled mountain, which was the beginning of the Cookie Canyon.

"Anyway, now that you're here, you won't be needing me to help you get around," NCS remarked as he pulled out a yellow electronic device from under his right wing, "Here. Take this."

Toadette too the yellow electronic device, looking at it curiously as she squealed in delight. The yellow electronic device looked lie an old Game Boy, prompting Toadette to find the switch. She then glanced up at NCS, asking him, "Hey NCS, where did you get this device from?"

NCS chuckled as he rubbed the back of his skinny head. "Ahaha, well... I got it from a robot. Looked like a Robotic Operating Buddy, was grayish all over. Called himsel the Master Robot."

Toadette gasped as she realized what NCS was talking about. "Master Robot... that does sound quite familiar..."

NCS shook his wings at Toadette. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Good luck, Toadette." He flapped his wingers several times, then took off to the dark, cloudy skies.

Toadette watched as NCS disappeared within the clouds, turning on the electronic device she received. She then gasped as the screen turned white, showing a map of the Cookie Canyon. Toadette looked at it for a few minutes, then nodded her head.

"Right, so I can use this to help me navigate around this canyon... this will be helpful!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed the electronic device into her panties, stretching her arms as she let out a yawn. "Man, I can't wait to find my way back home... this has been a crazy day..."

Toadette looked back, to see the entrance to the cavern within the chocolate mountain. She shook her head, venturing eastward towards the canyon, where she hoped to get back home to celebrate her birthday, and have a slice of that delicious birthday cake...


	8. Cookie Canyon

Toadette ran down the rocky, craggy path, heading towards the canyon. She was going as fast as she could, hoping to meet up with someone or something that could take her back home. Toadette tripped over a pebble, which caused her to tumble down the mountain several times, severely injuring herself, mostly her head as he landed at the bottom of the path, landing near a river made of pure chocolate. Toadette sniffled as tears formed in her eyes, prompting her to rub her eyes as she shook her head.

"Owww... stuff like that never happened when I was in Mushroom Gorge..." Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, getting the tears out as she looked up, to see several Auroros nearby. A group of seven, in fact. Toadette gulped, standing up and holding her hands together as she felt frightful.

The Auroros heard Toadette's soft crying, fling towards her. Toadette screamed, turning to her left and running as fast as she could, feeling pain in her brown shoes. The Auroros attempted to strike her, each one coming down to strike her. Toadette turned around, gasping as she stopped in front of a snoozing blue Cataquack. Toadette crept behind the Cataquack, making a run for it afterwards. One of the seven Auroro struck the Cataquack, waking it up. The Cataquack screeched, attacking the Auroro.

Toadette ran into another cavern, filled with nothing but pure darkness. Toadette tripped, landing flat on her face, causing hundreds of purple colored Swoopers to fly out of the cave. Toadette got up, shaking her head, as five Swoopers collided into her face. Toadette screamed, running out of the cave with the five Swoopers in her face, tripping over another pebble and falling into the chocolate river. There were twelve bluish Cataquacks on the other side of the river, watching as Toadette was swept away, heading towards the north direction. Toadette looked up, screaming as she duck into the chocolate river, the Auroros still attempting to strike her.


	9. Ya Know, In The Bathroom!

Toadette was still being dragged away in the chocolate river, hiding from the angry Auroros that were in search of her. Toadette let out a sigh, before being blasted out of the riover by a powerful cannonball that made a big splash, causing Toadette to tumble into an abandoned green port-a-potty. Toadette groaned, gasping as she turned around, to see the door locked.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Toadette exclaimed, her face turning white with fear as she turned around, eying the disgusting toilet, which had dirty water splashed all over and around it, as well as flies buzzing around it. "**In the bathroom...**"

Toadette screamed as she pounded her fists on the door, to no avail. She held her hands together, sniffling as she began to cry.

"Oh man... I'm not so happy..." Toadette muttered as she tried to push the door open, but had no luck. She collasped on the floor, crying loudly. "Oh... I need help...!"

Suddenly, the blue colored Auroro who helped out Toadette earlier, NCS, popped right out of the toilet bowl, patting Toadette on the head. 'It's okay, don't you cry..."

Toadette gasped, turning around and screaming, in both shock and happiness, to see NCS. "NCS! What... What are you doing here?"

NCS laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have a secret... I love being... IN THE BATHROOM." He coughed as he pulled himself out of the toilet. "It's just... toilets are funny. And I liike being in them."

Toadette shuddered with disgust, closing her eyes as she stuck her tongue out. "Ewwww."

NCs sighed, waving his big wings. "Look, I can get you outta here, but you might not like it."

"I already don't like it." Toadette muttered as she winced.

NCS shrugged. "Well, in that case, it'll be easy." He grabbed Toadette, much to her dismay, and dragged her down the toilet.

Toadette screamed, trying to pull herself away, but NCS's grip was too much for her. She screamed as she spiraled down the dirty toilet with NCS, a flush being heard afterwards.


	10. Maple Treeway

Toadette whimpered as she had her hands on her face, trembling with fright as she had no idea what she was getting into. NCS the blue colored Auroro tapped her on the back with his right wing, reassuring her.

"Don't worry, Toadette. We got out of that mess, just like I told ya!" NCS reassured as she chuckled.

Toadette lowered her hands from her face, though she still frightened, her eyes closed as tight as possible. "Is... is it all right to look?"

NCS nodded as he smiled. "You're going to be surprised to see where we are."

Toadette took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes, her mouth opening wide as she looked around, seeing pleasantly orange and yellow colors abound. Autumn leaves everywhere, the delicious smell of maple syrup in the air, and several wooden cottages, not to mention a large brown barrel cannon. Toadette instantly recognized where NCS took her.

She was in the Autumn Wonderland that was the Maple Treeway.

"Oh NCS... how..." Toadette was in tears again as she sniffled, though it was out of happiness as opposed to sadness, holding her hands together again, this time by her chin. "How did we get to this beautiful place?"

NCS chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left wing. "Well, the toilet you and I went down into from the Cookie Canyon led us all the way here." He shrugged. "I figured that you would enjoy this place since you raced here before..."

Toadette turned around, her mouth opened wide. "Of course! This is a great pit stop on my adventure to help others!" She then hugged NCS, who in response hugged her back.

Little did either of the two know that they were being watched in the shadows of the maple trees...


	11. Autumn Nostalgia

Toadette couldn't be any happier. She was in a vibrant, cool place, a place where it was pretty sweet to hang out after a grueling summer. She was in the always so pleasant, but not quite present, Maple Treeway. Toadette took off without NCS, who decided to appreciate the beauty of the area by sitting on the roof of a nearby wooden cottage. Toadette approached the large brown cannon, stumbling into it as she was blasted in the air, going through a large barrage of red, orange, and yellow leaves. Toadette giggled as she landed softly on her butt, dusting the feathers off of her as she skipped around the bend.

"I remember all the times I raced around here..." Toadette admitted to herself as she wrapped her arms around her, giggling as she closed her eyes. "Oh, what good times... I'm nostalgic for this beautiful place."

Toadette's stomach growled, interrupting her fuzzy warm memories as she decided to get something to eat. She looked around, finding several pancakes lying around on the branches. She squealed as she clapped her hands.

"Oh joy! Pancakes! How fortunate!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she picked them up, sniffing the air and licking her lips, smelling the sweet smell of maple. "Boy, I sure could go for some maple syrup right now..."

Suddenly, the leaves above her shook, and down came pouring sweet, irresistible maple syrup, courtesy of the giant maple tree. Toadette squealed with delight as she held the pancakes above her head, allowing the syrup to hit them as she moved out of the way, stuffing as many pancakes into her mouth without overeating. Though she was basking in the glory of Maple Treeway, there still felt an uneasy force just ready to pounce on her any moment...


	12. Waddlewing Kidnappers

Toadette continued enjoying the autumn breeze of the Maple Treeway, taking a moment to relax as she was stuffed from eating all the pancakes. Toadette burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach when suddenly, two Waddlewings emerged out of the orange bushes, grabbing Toadette by the arms and taking her into the sky, towards the eastern direction.

"We got her!" The Waddlewing on the left exclaimed.

The Waddlewing on the right laughed as he nodded, facing the other. "Yeah! Victory is ours! Go Waddlewings!"

Toadette screamed as she tried to pull herself away. "Hey! Let go of me! What's with you two mean flying squirrels?" She snapped, obviously not wanting this.

The Waddlewings looked at each other, then glanced at Toadette, laughing as they continued heading towards the east, with the sun beginning to set as the blue and orange tinted sky got darker, turning full dark blue as the Maple Treeway disappeared from view. Toadette gulped as she was frightened, knowing what perils awaited her.

* * *

><p>Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Once again, I apologize for letting this great fanfic rot away.<p> 


	13. Music Park

Toadette groaned as she shook her head, coughing as bit as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh... my head hurts... where am I...?" She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

Standing up and stretching her arms, Toadette looked around, gasping to see giant, bouncing musical instruments everywhere.

"Is this... the fabled Music Park? Or the luxurious Melody Motorway?" Toadette asked herself as she meekly shrugged. "Eh, the name doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm in heaven!"

Toadette then began squealing with joy as she placed her hands on her face, taking in the entire sight of the musical racecourse as she couldn't contain herself, happily jumping on the piano keys as she heard the music they made, being overjoyed.

"I never knew that my adventure would lead me here!" Toadette exclaimed joyfully as she pumped her arms, being excited as she continued exploring the Music Park, much to her delight.

Little did the innocently cute mushroom girl know that she was being watched...


End file.
